criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marked for Death/Transcript
David Jones: I don't know about you, , but I can't get this Rorschach Test you found on the beach out of my head. I mean, three inkblot tests on three different crime scenes? What are the odds? Jones: Even though there is no patent link between each crime, Alex made very clear these drawings were the signature of a serial killer. What do you think of this, ? Ramirez: ! There you are! The chief wants to see you! You heard the news? Jones: Ramirez? So you've heard about the serial killer theory? Who filled you on that? Ramirez: Serial killer what? No! Wait, maybe. Do you remember Mikhail Levin? Jones: Of course, the Russian killer with an Oedipal complex! Reminds me of the time when was still a rookie. What about him? Ramirez: He just escaped from prison, vanished without a trace! That's why the Chief wants to see you now! Chief King: Ah, <Rank> , I presume you've heard the terrible news? Jones: Terrible? This is DISASTROUS! Mikhail has managed to escape from prison... and what if that freak is coming for us?! Chief King: It's not you I'm worried about, Jones! Frankly, I'm more concerned about the students' safety! According to our intel, Mikhail was last spotted on the campus and- Jones: Campus? Now that's fishy. Why is that idiot heading there: Is he expecting to get a killer degree or something? Chief King: This is not time for cracking jokes, Jones! And there's worse news still: a student, by the name of Tyler Wright has been found murdered in the University's Dean's office! Jones: Mikhail's killed again? I guess given how he had no qualms murdering his own FATHER, there's no reason he would think twice before slashing some random student... Chief King: I admit, everything points to Mikhail being the killer, but in our position, we can't take the obvious for granted. The only way to be sure is to catch Mikhail and solving the murder! Jones: Okay, Chief, we're on it! , are you ready to check out this murder scene? Chapter One Investigate Dean's Office. Jones: You want to take bets on how many times the victim was stabbed, ? Cause I'm pretty sure it'll take Nathan hours to count all those wounds. Jones: It's official, the way our victim was murdered looks like Mikhail's brutal work... But what's up with the message on the victim's forehead: "CHEAT"? Jones: And you've got a point: we won't be able to talk to the Dean any time soon. Everyone on campus will have hit the panic button by now, she'll have her plate full. Jones: Right now, we need to warn the head of security about Mikhail's escape. He gave his name as Bryan Vigman when he reported the body. Jones: And what about these shredded pieces of paper? I'm tempted to piece them back myself, but you're right: it would take too long! I'll just leave it to the pro. Autopsy the Victim's body. Nathan: The victim suffered a total of 36 stabs from a sharp object, probably a knife. Nathan: The sloppy style does recall Mikhail's previous murder, that's for sure... Nathan: ...but this writing on the forehead, this is very new. Maybe he's looking for some kind of meaning to what he does, that would explain this new kind of act. Nathan: I had Grace take a look at the ink and she found traces of fully organic, non-toxic xylene. Only ONE brand manufactures permanent markers with such fancy stuff: it's "EVERMARK". Jones: EVERMARK? As in the permanent marker commercial with the unicat singing "Caaan't faade awayyy"? I could watch it a hundred times in a row! Nathan: Unbelievable, Jones... I've just told you that your killer uses a permanent marker and all you can do is talk about some stupid commercial. Talk to Vigman about the murder. Bryan: Bryan Vigman, head of security, reporting for duty ! Bryan: I saw the body when I checked up on Dean Walker's office, regular drill. What a mess it was! So, I immediately called 911. Bryan: Soon as I did, I declared curfew. With all the recent murders on campus, that's the least I could do. Jones: And you did right. We also need to warn you about an escaped convict we're after, Mikhail Levin. We have reason to believe he is hiding on campus. Bryan: Don't worry, I've done my research on this Mikhail, and I've put posters up warning students about his signalment. I tell you, that scum won't last as long as I'm in charge here! Bryan: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to patrol the campus lawn and make sure the curfew is being respected. I'll be around if you need me, ! (After talking to Vigman) Jones: Well, this Vigman guy seems to be quite in control. And I wouldn't disapprove this security escalation either. Jones: He said he would tour the campus lawn to spread the word. What do you say we also go have a look, ? Jones: After all, the campus lawn links all of the University, so it's highly likely our killer passed through here! Examine Torn Paper. Jones: Great work, ! Only a pro like you could have pieced together these shreds of paper! And so the pieces make up a pink slip... Jones: And it has Tyler Wright's name on it! That means our victim was summoned to the Dean's office... and never left it, obviously. Jones: And look what it says: "Tyler Wright, come to my office RIGHT NOW. You pushed it too far this time. Your attitude will be severely punished!" Jones: Yikes! It sounds like Tyler definitely did something he shouldn't have. But was it something serious enough to warrant such a harsh letter from the Dean? Jones: Busy or not, she's gonna have to answer our questions! Maybe she'll be able to explain to us why Tyler Wright was grounded to death in her office! Ask the Dean why she grounded the victim. Donna: Hello, . I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, but you can imagine the students' parents concern when they heard about the murder. Jones: Speaking of which, we found out that you summoned Tyler Wright to your office, and judging by your writing, you were more than a little angry with him. Donna: You have to understand that every teacher hated Tyler. You see, his father owns a very successful company which he was meant to inherit... Donna: Tyler didn't have to worry about his future, and because of that, he didn't care about his education. He just spent his time making it hell for everyone else. Jones: You realize that finding Tyler dead in YOUR office and you openly admitting to hating him-- Donna: You're getting it wrong! As much as Tyler was an utter deceiving monster who cheated his way through life, he certainly didn't deserve to end up dead! (After talking to Donna) Jones: Phew, that was intense, ! Did you see how the Dean tensed up with anger with rage when she talked about Tyler! Jones: But you're right, we shouldn't make any sudden judgements.. Huh, I wonder who's calling? Jones: Hello? Chief King: It's Chief King here. How is the investigation going? Have you captured Mikhail yet? Jones: Not yet, but 's working on it by inspecting every corner of the University, Chief. Chief King: You need to hurry! Every second that Mikhail is still on campus, a thousand young lives are at risk! Chief King: Students should never have to fear for their lives... And I can't even imagine how worried the parents must be. Jones: Try not to worry, Chief: the students' safety is our top priority! And knowing how efficient is, the case will be solved in no time! Jones: Jeez, , I've never heard the Chief so upset before... Come to think about it, he always seems more panicky when there's a murder on campus. Jones: You're right, for the chief and for the students, we need to push on with this case! Investigate Campus Lawn. Jones: How about that, : you've found today's issue of the University Newspaper! Jones: What the... Tyler Wright's murder has ALREADY made it on the front page?! But how it could possibly have been printed so quickly?! Jones: Too bad the dampness has faded the author's name. But if you managed to recover it, we could find out who managed to print this story so fast! Jones: And you were right in thinking the killer fled through the campus lawn, : look at this towel you found, it's dripping with blood! Jones: I guess I would need a good old towel too if I had myself a bloodbath. What about we check it more closely, in case the killer left us a parting gift? Examine Bloody Towel. Jones: So, , was there anything else on this towel besides the victim's blood? What do you mean, "nail clippings"? Jones: OK, this is the right amount of gross. Let's send it to the lab, and hope Grace can make something of it. Analyze Nails. Grace: Perfect instincts as always, ! The towel you found on the campus lawn was drenched with your victim's blood! Grace: As for the nails you collected on the towel, a very basic partial DNA comparison immediately shows they didn't belong to Tyler Wright. Grace: Not sure it's really helping, but whoever disposed of this towel bit their nails off with their teeth, not with a nail clipper. Jones: You're right, ! If the nail clippings didn't belong to Tyler and they were found on this bloody towel, it means it's our killer who bites their nails! Huh, it's a nasty habit for a nasty being. Examine University Newspaper. Jones: You did it, ! You managed to make the faded ink of this school paper reappear! Now we know who covered the murder of Tyler Wright so quickly! Jones: "An article by Stuart O'Neil, Editor-in-Chief". He looks like a genuine press tycoon in the making! Jones: Great idea, !, let's go talk to him! I'm curious to learn how he managed to know so much about the murder before everyone else! Question Stuart about his article on the murder. Jones: Mr. O'Neil, we know today's journalism is set on a speed basis, but we can hardly believe you could write about Tyler's murder and print it so fast! Stuart: That's because you're thinking too slow! What is the use of a school paper if it doesn't give the campus news before everyone else! Jones: We're more concerned about whether a news-hungry student like you is capable of killing just to make his newspaper more sensational? Stuart: You're thinking to slow again, officers. My bet would guardedly go on Mikhail Levin: his eyes, they are the eyes of a cold-blooded killer and-- Jones: Wait a second, you've seen Mikhail here on campus?! Where?! Stuart: EVERYWHERE! Vigman's put up Mikhail's wanted poster up on every single space around campus. (After talking to Stuart) Jones: What a conceited squint! How can one live with such self-confidence? Jones: We should watch out for him, , I don't like it when people think they can outsmart the Grimsborough Police! Later, at the office... Jones: Huh, this case is just one big puzzle! Let's look at the pieces, : we have a moody killer on the loose, a snooty scribbler... Jones: ...an over-zealous security man, and a Dean with obvious anger issues. Jones: All things measured, I would still go with Mikhail to win the killer lottery. We still have no sign of him and anyone could recognize his murdering patter-- Donna: , thank heavens you're here! I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but I think I just spotted someone who looks like that escaped convict on campus! Jones: What the...?! Chapter Two Donna: , thank heavens you're here! I think I just spotted the escaped convict you're looking for, on campus! Jones: Mikhail Levin! Are you sure?! Donna: Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I'm pretty sure it was him. He was entering the student dorm, and he obviously looked different from the wanted posters, but... Jones: It's okay, could you describe what he looked like to ? That way, we can compare the description in the database to make sure it's Mikhail. Donna: Hmm, let me think... He's Caucasian and was wearing a blue hat, he had cold blue eyes and a narrow jaw. In Chief King's Office... Jones: Chief, good news: thanks to the Dean we may finally have a confirmation that Mikhail is indee on campus! Chief King: You're still not sure?! Time is running out and you still haven't caught Tyler Wright's killer! What if another student dies?! Chief King: I'm warning you, either you catch this killer quickly or I will ask the Mayor to close down the whole University for the time being! Jones: Er... understood, Chief. Chief King: Maybe I went a bit overboard... and I guess I owe you an explanation. Chief King: , my very own granddaughter is studying at Grimsborough University... and every time I learn that a killer is on the loose around campus, I fear for her safety. Jones: Aww, why didn't you say so sooner? Chief King: Jones, it's not because I've just shared this bit of my personal life that I want to suddenly share EVERYTHING with you! Jones: Er, right. Sure thing, Chief. I guess and I will follow up on the possible Mikhail sighting the Dean gave us. Chief King: Good. And when you have the time, I want you to investigate the college gymnasium. My granddaughter often spotted your victim, Tyler, there... doing God knows what. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues